


The Town

by Office



Series: Black, White, and Grey. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Developing Relationship, F/M, Monsters, Mystery, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows what Sam was up to on his hunting trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd Story in the series!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Sam searched for new cases on his computer when his phone rang. It was one of his new hunter buddies he had met over the past year. He told him that a young hunter needed some help with strange case Colorado. Sam was wary about taking a case so close to the anniversary of Castiel’s death, but he could tell that Dean needed his space. So Sam took the case which would only put him a state away in case Dean needed him. He called back his friend and told him that he would be on his way and for him to send him the case files for him to look over.

Over the past year Sam and Dean spent most of their time functioning as the new Bobby. They provided new and old hunters with valuable information that was crucial to a successful hunt. They played FBI boss when needed and shipped and stored items that were cursed or needed to be stored. From time to time they would work cases together, but mostly Sam would work cases alone. Sam noticed that Dean needed more time so he didn’t push the subject and in order to make things easier on the both of them Sam got himself a new car. Nothing special, but it was reliable. It worked for them and there were no complaints, which made the both of them happy.

Sam packed his bags and headed downstairs to tell Dean he was leaving. He searched the bunker, checking the garage last. The Impala was gone but the garage door was open. He checked outside and found Dean sleeping in a lawn chair next to his baby. He looked peaceful so Sam decided not to wake him. Instead he left a note on the dining room table. He moved quietly to his car and loaded up. He backed out and watched his brother and the bunker fade into the distance as he drove off. This was good for Dean, some peace and quiet, and if he needed him he would only be a phone call away.

It didn’t take Sam long to drive to the small town of Sunny Day, Colorado. It was a beautiful town, small and homely. Sam drove down the main street searching for a motel, but there was none. So he settled for a bed and breakfast just a few blocks away from the center of town. He parked and looked at the three story B&B. It was painted white with blue shutters, with wild green ivy growing up its sides. In the yard was a large cottonwood with a wooden swing tied from one of its branches. On the porch was a row of six rocking chairs, three on both sides of the door. Sam walked up the wooden steps, admiring how nice the place looked. This was much fancier than the motels he frequented and he sure wasn’t complaining.

“Good morning, how may I help you sir?” The woman behind the desk greeted.

“Hi, I was wondering if you have any rooms available?” Sam inquired.

“Yes of course.” Her face lit up. “You’re in luck, someone just checked out. We’ll have it ready for you in just a sec. It the mean time if you’re hungry there’s a nice diner across the street.”

Sam looked over his shoulder. “Thanks.”

Sam paid and left the B&B. He was hungry, but eager to start the case. He entered the diner and it felt like he had just walked in the 1950s, red seats and checker floors and all. The place was packed, but he was able to get booth without much wait. A waitress walked over and Sam couldn’t take his eyes off her. She carried such a stand offish attitude with her as her hips rocked from side to side. She placed a napkin set and menu in front of him causing Sam to lean back because her afro was so big. She forced a smiled and introduced herself.

“I’m JJ, I’ll be your waitress for the morning, we got a special on eggs and pancakes.” She flipped open the menu as she cranked out her spiel. “Can I get you something to drink?”

Sam stumbled over his words and order a coffee. She smiled and walked away. He watched her leave and noted that he would like to eat here more often. He pulled out his tablet and looked over the case files. Apparently there were two missing girls that were taken from their homes. Left at the crime scene, found by the hunter, were small slivers of fine silk. He looked at the photos closely, unaware JJ had already returned.

“Here’s your coffee sir, have you had time to look over the menu?”

Sam quickly turned off his tablet and managed a smile. “Yes, I’ll have the eggs, sausage, and French toast.”

“Sure, I’ll have that out for you in a minute.” She pinned on one of her fake smiles and collected the menu and walked away.

Sam smiled and returned to reading over the case files. He felt as though he had seen this silk before, but he would need to do more research when he got back to the B&B. Breakfast came and it was good. He smiled at his waitress when she brought the food and ate in silence. According to the local papers this had been the first kidnapping in decades. Their crime rate was practically at zero so Sam imagined the town would be pretty shook up. The two girls that were taken were known to be studious and reserved, not the type to hang out with the wrong crowd. Taking young girls could imply that the creature may be looking for virgins, but Sam needed to check out the crime scene first. Sam paid and tipped his waitress and walked across the street back to the B&B. He changed quickly into a suit and tie. He wanted to rule out even bigger trouble like demons first, before he started.

Down at the police station the officers were over run by complaints from local parents, who feared their daughters may be next. Sam introduced himself as FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner and told the officers that this case looked like something that was a part of a larger investigation. The news only made the officers worry more, but they were grateful for the extra help, because they too had daughters. They gave him full access.

“Thank you.” Sam promised he would focus all his energy on the case. Sam called his hunter friend, but he didn’t pick up. He forgot to give him a physical description or location of the other hunter. Sam left a message; he was here now and was sure he would run into them somewhere. He headed to the first victim’s house. It was the home of fifteen year old Lydia Horse, she lived with her father just on the other side of town. By car it did not take long to reach her house. The town seemed to have two sides, a small main side filled with businesses and offices and a residential side. The neighborhoods were large and all interconnected. At the center was a large park and beside that was the local high school. Lydia lived closer to the park. Sam parked and looked around. There were homes with signs of children everywhere. It would be riskier to kidnap Lydia with her house so close to the main road. Sam walked up to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first, until he heard a man walked around the side of the house.

“You with the cops?” The worried man asked.

“Yes um, I’m with the FBI actually.” Sam walked down off the porch and greeted the worried man properly. “I’m Agent Aaron Hotchner.” They shook hands, which seemed to put the father at ease.

“Thank goodness they have some big wigs coming in. My daughter has been missing for three days.”

Sam sympathized with him and walked around back into the house. Once in the man offered Sam some ice tea and a place to set.

“Thank you.” Sam accepted the tea and sat in the man’s den. The place looked normal. There were pictures of him and his daughter all over the walls. There were very few of the mother, so Sam concluded that it must be the two of them. “Mr. Horse, can you tell me a little about your daughter? Did she know the other victim, Casey Blake?”

“Yes of course. She was the sweetest girl you’d ever met. Friendly to everyone, she wasn’t one to talk to strangers. She was a good kid, studied a lot. She was aiming for a big scholarship next year.” The man looked so hurt, Lydia was all he had. He sighed and tried to compose himself. “And yeah, she knew Casey and she was a good kid too. They studied together.”

Sam nodded, taking another sip of his ice tea. “How far does Casey live?”

“Not far, just four blocks from school. You think the same sickos who took my Lydia took Casey?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Did Lydia meet any new friends lately? Any new people come over to the house?”

The father thought and shook his head. “Not really, I mean she was tutoring this junior. Ah Simon, but only when I was here, I was right in the kitchen.”

“Thank you.” Sam stood and took another look around. “Could I see her bedroom?”

“Of course.” The father led Sam upstairs to Lydia’s room and opened the door. He had left it just as he did when he found out she was gone.

“Thank you.” Sam looked around, he didn’t smell any sulfur or see any signs of forced entry. “Did you smell a sulfur smell when you walked into your daughter’s bedroom the day you discovered her missing?”

“Sulfur? No.” The man looked around.

Sam bent down and pulled out his tablet, in the corner near the window where the other hunter found the silk. On both of the girl’s windows there were partial fingerprints found, but on the inside of the window, which meant that the girls must have let their attackers in.

“Thank you Mr. Horse. I’m working with the police very closely on this case. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitant to call me.”

“Thank you.” The man thanked Sam and showed him out.

Sam left and headed back to the B&B. His only led was a kid named Simon. He knew he went to the local high school, so it wouldn’t take him long to hack into the school system. He just hoped no other girl went missing in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristi brushed her beautiful long brown hair as she pounced around the room listening to her favorite song. She was spending the night at her best friend Anna’s house for the weekend and the two were playing on having some friends over for the night. Kristi’s parents worked the night shift and cautioned the girls not to have any strangers over, in light of the recent kidnappings, but the girls weren’t worried, after all nothing bad ever happened to popular girls.

“Turn it up girl!!” Anna danced around the room. “Ooooo, this my jam!”

Kristi penned her back hair as she raised the volume on her computer. “Right! I’m so glad Missy’s back.”

“Right!” Anna laughed and plopped in front of her vanity to put on a little make-up.

At the window peering in there were two shadows, neither of the girls noticed, because they were too busy chatting. The latch was open, and the window slowly slid up. Kristi popped backwards to the bet of the song, unware of the figure behind her.

“Gotcha!” A man grabbed her.

Kristi screamed. “Oh my gosh Simon! You jerk!” Kristi slapped his hand away.

Simon laughed and climbed through the window. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scream you.”

His friend Nathaniel was not far behind, carrying a six-pack. “Ladies, I brought booze.”

“Nat!” Anna ran to her boyfriend. “You goofball, if my daddy finds out you’re going to get it.”

Nathaniel pecked Anna on the cheek and winked. “But yo daddy’s not here is he?”

Anna giggled and cuddled in her boyfriend’s arms.

Kristi brought in the bagel bites and sat them on the floor. “Netflix and Grub?” She winked at Simon showing off her butt in her tight short pajama bottoms.

“Yeah!” Simon slapped her ass and took a bagel bite. “Hey, this Saturday the boys on the varsity team are having a secret party.”

“Oh?” Anna looked at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel kissed his girl. “And only cute girls are invited. So bring your friends.”

“Will do!” Both the girls said in unison.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping at his window. It was a nice change to the arguments he would sometimes hear in motels between owner and guest. The place smelled fresh and clean, like a home and it felt good too. He got dressed and decided to take a trip to the school after breakfast. He headed to the same diner he ate at yesterday, but was disappointed to find that the waitress that served him yesterday was not there. So he was left to eating alone, which he never really minded. He wasn’t planning to stay long, but the town was so homely and pleasant, it was more like a mini vacation than a hunt. He paid and tipped his waitress and headed to his car, when someone snuck up behind him and put a gun to his side.

“Don’t move, because you only got one shot.” The gun pressed deeper into his side. “You’re not FBI, who sent you?”

All Sam could tell was that the voice belonged to a woman, but that was it. He tried to turn his head, but a barrel of steel reminded him what his place was. “I’m not, I’m a hunter, I’m working on a case.” He said honestly.

There was a long pause, but eventually the gun was pulled away. “David sent you?”

“Yeah.” Sam turned around and was surprised to see that it was the same waitress from before.

“Hmp. Sam Winchester.” JJ sized him up. “Now I see why they call you moose.”

Sam laughed as he began to lower his guard and brushed off the comment. “JJ?”

“Jae’Mason Jenealle Smith.” They shook hands. “JJ for short.”

“Nice to finally meet you. So you called David about the case?”

“Yeah, get in the car.” She hurried him along, she seemed uneasy around all the smiling faces and happy people. “Play it cool.” She smiled at a coupled walking into the diner.

“Okay.” Sam smiled and opened the door for her, then walked over to his.

“Where we heading?” She looked out the windows, making sure no one was watching them.

“Hold up.” Sam stopped, he didn’t want to bring on another green horn especially with his track record. “Do you know what we’re hunting?”

“Not a clue, but I’ve been noticing some very strange things going on around here.”

“Like?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“The people, they’re changing.”

Sam looked at her and narrowed his eyes. This was a line he had heard way too many times before. “Okay, well let’s get started.” He turned and pulled off. He headed for the school.

“So, are you really as bad ass as they say you are?” JJ had her doubts with pretty boys, they usually weren’t worth the clothes they were wearing.

Sam shrugged. “Saved the world a few times.” He turned and cracked a cocky half-smile.

“Hmp, right.” She looked out the window, she seemed distant and cold and Sam knew there was a story there, so he had to ask.

“What about you?” Sam asked. She stayed quiet and kept her eyes on the window.

“Oh nothing special, moved out here to get some peace and quiet.” JJ stared at him with the same look Dean would give him when he tried to avoid a subject.

Sam coughed nervously, but pressed on. “So, what made you want to become a hunter?”

JJ rolled her eyes. “You sure are talkative for a hunter. Why? You really FBI, asking all them questions?”

“Yeah, real official.” Sam laughed, which seemed to break the ice a little.

“Well nothing special really, some demons killed half my family and the only one left was a grandma.”

Sam was shocked but her blunt honest, but he pressed on. “Was?”

“Yeah, she died two years ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam furrowed his brow.

“Don’t be. Turn here. Here!” She pointed

“Oh.” Sam pulled into the school’s parking lot. “How’d you know?”

JJ gave him a look, as if she were talking to a child. “The address is on your GPS.”

“Oh!” Sam laughed, as he killed the engine. He smiled at her and nodded towards to the door. “Coming?”

“Nah, Imma chill right here.” She glared past him. There was something about the school that she didn’t trust, but Sam had lost all his nerve to ask and decided to go in on his own. When she was ready, he was sure she would open up to him. After all most hunters were never too quick to be trusting, especial when the thing they’re hunting walks and talks like you.

“Okay.” He felt bad about leaving her in the car, but with the heat she was packing she would be okay.

Even in this day it was rare to find female hunters. The road to becoming a hunter for many meant that you’d been dragged through hell and back and most took the job as a way to get back at the monsters that hurt them. Most hunters had nothing to go back to so Sam made it a point to stick together, because there was power in numbers. He could tell JJ was a loner, but maybe he could warm her up a bit, because she kind of reminded him of himself just starting out. He walked up the stony steps to the front door and opened it. It was class changing time and he was suddenly caught in a sea of high school students. He smiled and played it cool as he walked past the groups of teens and conversing teachers. He headed to the office, which was conveniently located right across the hall.

“Can I help you?” Said the busy office woman, she didn’t spare Sam a glance as she pecked away on her keyboard.

Sam cleared his throat and flashed his badge. “I’m Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, I’m with the FBI.”

She stopped what she was doing and looked up. She was taken back at how handsome Sam was and flashed the biggest smiled she could manage. “Of course!” She stood enthusiastically and waved at Sam to follow her. “Mr. Davidson, our Principal, is out sick, so you’ll have to speak to our Vice Principal, Mr. Winton.” She smiled at Sam, undressing him with her eyes. “Is this about those two missing girls?”

“Yes ma’am.” Sam nodded.

“Tragic isn’t it.” She put on her best sympathetic face, showing off her best side as she moved dramatically in front of Sam.

Sam nodded and looked past her, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. “Yeah.”

“Anyways, I hope you find them.” She knocked on the door and a voice shouted enter. “Good luck.” She winked as she walked away.

“Hi.” Sam opened the door. There was an older looking man with black rectangular shaped glasses setting at a messy desk stacked with papers. Sam looked over the desk, it was covered in student files and personal reports.

“Can I help you?” The man looked a little frustrated and over worked.

“Yes, I’m Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI, I’m here to talk with one of your students about the disappearance of two of your students, Lydia Horse and Casey Blake.”

There was a change in the man’s demeanor, he stared accusingly at Sam at first. “You don’t think one of my students had something to do with it do you?”

“No, I just need to talk with Simon, he was being tutored by Lydia. I’d like to ask him if he saw any strange people wondering around her house in the past few weeks.”

The Vice Principal glared at Sam, in a way that made Sam feel like he was being interrogated. “Of course. I’ll call him right in.” Mr. Winton picked up the phone, never once taking his eyes off Sam. “Yes, Miss Sheb, can you send Simon Glade to my office. Yes, thank you.” Mr. Winton turned to Sam and smiled. “He’ll be in shortly.”

“Thank you.” Sam nodded as he looked around. The office was a mess, it looked like someone was doing some reorganizing.

“He is a good kid.”

“Huh? I’m sorry.” Sam jumped as he looked back at Mr. Winton, who had the fakest smile on his face that Sam had ever seen. He was glowing, as the wrinkles that formed his smiled created valleys for the oils on his face and greasy slicked over hair.

“He’s on the varsity basketball team and he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize his opportunity to get a scholarship.”

“I’m sure.” Sam mumbled as he checked his watch, he wanted to get out of this stuffy office as soon as possible.

There was a light knock and Mr. Winton shouted for whoever it was to enter. “Simon.” He stood and offered the boy a seat.

“What’s up Mr. Winton.” Simon looked at Sam and smiled nervously. He wasn’t expecting another person to be here and it was clearly making him nervous.

“Please, don’t be shy.” Mr. Winton laughed a little too loud. “This is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, he would like to talk to you about those two missing girls.”

“Um, sure.” Simon exchanged nervous looks between Mr. Winton and Sam. He took a seat next to Sam and swallowed hard. “Wha-what would you like to know sir?”

Mr. Winton forced a smile, Sam could tell he was nervous about something, but anyone would be nervous if the Feds marched in and started questioning your students.

“Simon, do you remember seeing any strange men lurking around Lydia’s place? Or people who seemed to walk by her place a lot or strange cars you’ve never seen before parked across the street?”

Simon looked nervously at Mr. Winton.

“Go on Simon.” Mr. Winton encouraged. “No one is in trouble here.”

Simon nodded. “Um, no sir. I only went over for my lessons and left. I didn’t see anyone weird, sorry.”

“It’s okay, thank you, you’ve been a big help.” Sam reached in his jacket and handed Simon one of his business cards. “If you remember anything else, please don’t hesitant to call. Okay?”

“Ye-yes sir! Thank you sir.” Simon took the card and slipped it in his pocket.

“Thank you Simon, I’ll see Mr. Hotchner out.”

Mr. Winton walked Sam out and told him he would contact him if he noticed anything strange. Sam was grateful for their cooperation, but there was something about his rushed behavior that put Sam off. They shook hands and Sam headed back to the car. Back at the office, Simon wanted patiently for Mr. Winton to return. He was nervous and scared, with the Feds involved he wasn’t sure if he could go through with his plan. Mr. Winton marched back into the office and locked the door. He turned around and growled, as his skin started to crack and turn a crusty white. His eyes changed colors as his pupils went black and his irises turned a milky blue.

“We must not let anyone interfere with our plan!” Mr. Winton hissed.

Simon looked scared as he swallowed hard. “Wha-what do we do now?”

Mr. Winton looked out the window at all the socializing students. “We’ve got to get rid of that fed.” He growled.

Back at the car JJ waited patiently for Sam to return. She paid close attention to ever student and teacher walking past. She didn’t trust a single one of them, something about this please made her skin crawl and her trigger finger itch. Sam returned to the car, a welcome relief for her.

“Find anything?” She asked as she looked around.

“Yeah maybe, the kid seemed clean, by the Vice Principal I’m not sure about.”

JJ stared at Sam. “Someone up with him?”

“Not sure, he just seemed a little off, you know.”

“Hmm.” JJ nodded, but kept her thoughts to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was stumped for days because he still wasn’t sure what he was hunting. Both hunters had no clue what they were looking for, so they decided to break off and do some researching on their own. It was mostly JJ’s idea, but Sam understood. She was used to working alone and he was sure she would share information with him when she was ready. Sam on the other hand was nearly ready to phone his brother when he got a call from one of the tutors at the school. She had some information for him that she was too afraid to give over the phone. So they agreed to meet up at night fall. He knew something suspicious was going down at the school, maybe this was the break Sam needed to crack the case.

As the sun started to set Sam loaded up. He tucked a small hand gun in his jacket and picked up his favorite knife, just in case. He wasn’t sure what kind of danger Miss Hunt was in and if things got ugly he wanted to be prepared. He followed the directions on his GPS to the meet up location. It was on the industrial side of town, full of little warehouses and auto shops. It was oddly welcoming and clean, compared to some of the places Sam had been before; which came as no surprise to Sam, seeing how the people of the town took care of their home. He killed the engine, taking one quick glance at his phone. He thought briefly about texting JJ, but he felt like he would be okay. After all this wasn’t his first rodeo. He stepped out of his car and looked around for the woman. He saw movement across the parking lot. There was a woman standing next to her car, huddled up in a tan sweater, with a long tan skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. That had to be her, Sam thought. She gave off a school teacher kind of vibe. He ran over to her and announced himself so he wouldn’t scare her.

“Miss Hunt?” Sam flashed his badge. “I’m Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.”

“Oh! Thank goodness you’re here agent.” She looked around to make sure no one else was around. “I’m so glad you came. Quick, follow me. We can’t talk here.” Her eyes shifted back and forth. “Someone might be watching.” She said overly nervously.

Sam smiled calmly and followed her to the back of the warehouse.

“I’m so sorry to call you out like this, I just, I just didn’t know what else to do.” She looked over her shoulders with the most frightened eyes Sam had ever seen.

“It’s okay Miss Hunt.”

“Myra, please, call me Myra.” She smiled as they reached their destination.

“Right.” Sam smiled and took note of his surroundings, they were off the beaten path that was for sure. Maybe there was something to this theory JJ was talking about, maybe the people around town were being changed somehow.

“Agent?”

“Yes, Miss Hunt, I mean Myra.”

“Are you alone?” She asked nervously as she twirled her fingers through the holes in her sweater. “I mean, I don’t mean to pry, but there’s just a lot going on and I would feel better if there were more of you. FBI I mean.” She blushed a little.

“I’m sorry, it’s just me.” Sam said sadly, though he left out mentioning JJ.

“Oh.” Myra looked defeated as she turned her back to Sam.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Sam walked towards her to comfort her.

“SAM! WATCH OUT!” Sam looked up to see JJ pointing her pistol at Myra from the hill above.

“Too late little boy!” Myra hissed and drew her knife and lunged at Sam.

JJ fired, the bullet grazed her shoulder but that did not seem to faze her at all. She was strong and it took all of Sam’s strength to hold her back.

“Lair! All of you.” She hissed as her skin started to crack and her eyes turned a milky shade of blue. “No matter, however when I’m down with you I’ll take care of your little girlfriend too!” She slammed him to the ground, bearing her sharp white teeth. She was just inches away when another shoot fired, putting a bullet through her head. Her body collapsed onto Sam and he was quick to toss her to the ground.

“Hmmp, some world saver you are.” JJ extended her arm.

“Yeah.” Sam shook off the dirt and looked at the corpse. He was sure he’d seen that creature before.

“Should have called me.”

“Sorry.” Sam turned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Knew we couldn’t trust that bitch.” JJ turned her back and that’s when Myra rose from the ground and attached her.

“JJ!” Sam shouted.

“Fucking bitch!!!” JJ broke the hold and took Myra’s arms and flung her over her head onto the ground.

Myra hissed and got up on all fours.

“JJ! Run!” Sam shouted.

“You ain’t gotta tell me twice.” JJ zipped behind Sam to his car. She wasn’t sure what kind of creature could survive a bullet to the head.

Sam ran back to the car. He had more weapons there, but he had to be quick, Myra was hot on their trail and it wouldn’t be long till she caught up.

“JJ! I need a distraction!”

JJ nodded, he needed time to get to his trunk. If she couldn’t be killed by a bullet to the head, Sam knew of only one other way. JJ stopped and braced herself for impact. Myra lunged high into the air towards JJ who was ready to greet her with a round kick to the face. Sam popped the trunk and grabbed his machete.

“JJ!” Sam ran up behind her. “Duck!”

JJ ducked just in time as Myra was already midair ready to lunge her second attack. Sam clutched the handle of his 10-inch machete and cut Myra’s head clean off. Her body landed on the ground with a thud.

“Damn Sam.” JJ turned, a little surprised, and looked at the decapitated body before her.

“I think I know what we’re fighting now.” Sam calmed himself.

After burning the body out in the woods, Sam and JJ went back to his room at the B&B. On the drive back Sam was surprised at how calm and collected JJ was about the whole situation. She was as unfazed as Dean was back when he wielded the first blade. Sam wondered what she must have gone through to make this just another walk in the park.

“Hunger?” Sam looked over at the other hunter.

“Starving.” JJ kept her eyes on the window.

Sam nodded.

Sam ordered Chinese and settled into his room. He watched JJ over his shoulder, check out the room. He wondered what was on her mind.

“Nice place.” Sam commented in an effort to get her attention.

“Eh.” JJ shrugged.

“Beats a rundown motel any day.” Sam joked.

“Oh hell yeah.” JJ laughed, as she eased up. “You know how many of those slums I’ve been in, I’d rather stay at a crack house.”

Sam laughed as he quickly changed his clothes in the bathroom. “So, where did you say you were from again?”

“I didn’t.” Her guard was up again.

“Hey, I understand, it’s a no go subject. I get it.”

“Look Sam.” JJ turned and looked at Sam. “You’re a good guy, but I’m not looking for anything here. We’re on a case, not a date.”

“I know.” Sam looked away.

JJ laughed and shook her head. “And you’re sure, you’re a world saver?”

“Not anymore, I’m just the guy you call when shit gets out of control.” Sam closed the distance between. He was careful, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of her kicks, but he wanted her to trust him.

JJ pushed him away in a joking manner and turned to the window. “You sure are nosey for a hunter.”

“It’s my job.” Sam smiled, as he turned on his computer.

Sam knew he had seen those creatures before. The silk plus the appearance of their skin and eyes lead him to believe he was dealing with an Arachne. He hadn’t seen one of those in a long time. Last time he hunted one of those thungs was back when he was soulless Sam. He remembered all the grief it caused and just how powerful and smart they were.

“Hey, I got it?” Sam turned his computer around.

JJ got up and read the screen. “Arachne? So we’re hunting Spiderman and his family?”

“Not exactly, but at least we knew how to kill them. Question is how many more are out there?”

JJ plopped back on the bed and relaxed. “I cased the school and I’d say there’s got to be a shit load of them hiding in there.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Woman spider people, running a school full of children. What does that sound like to you?” JJ sat up.

Sam thought for a second, then the answer became clear as day in his mind. “Family, they’re trying to start a family.”

JJ nodded. “Only reason I see for them to be hanging around a school.”

“Who else do you think is in on it?”

“Teacher’s, staff probably.”

It was starting to look like this case would be more complicated than he thought. He checked his phone in case Dean had called him, but there was nothing. He could sure use Dean’s help right now, but this was his grieving time and Sam had JJ who proved herself more than capable.

“We need to figure out who’s who and fast.” Sam knew with such rich hunting grounds, the Arachne could turn the whole school over night or worse. He needed to put on the gas before more students are taken.

* * *

Sam and JJ sat in his car watching the students exit the school for the day. They focused on the faculty, more importantly the Vice Principal. They were fortunate no other students had been taken as of yet, but they were sure the Arachne would have something planned, now with one of their own slain. The sun was setting and JJ watched the rest of the teachers file out. She jabbed Sam awake when she saw Mr. Winton finally leave the building. He looked nervous as he rushed to his car and opened the door. They waited a few minutes for him to turn the engine on and pull away. Sam wanted to stay hot on his trail, but JJ cautioned against it, she knew her way around town better than he did and knew how to follow him without being suspicious. With the sun setting and more traffic on the roads it was easier to follow him by trailing just a few cars back.

JJ knew where he lived and it was obvious he wasn’t going home. They followed him to an eatery just on the other side of town. It was a Thursday afternoon so it wasn’t as busy as the weekend crowd. Sam parked across the street and watched Mr. Winton quickly get out of his car. He went in and from the look of it, it seemed like he was meeting three other men. It was hard to tell what they were talking about, but they did not stay in the restaurant long. The four men exited and headed off into the wooded area outside the place.

“Come on.” Sam nudged JJ. She followed, but not before loading up.

The two followed quietly behind the men. They stay in just ear shot of the group and took refuge behind a cluster of large leafy bushes. The men stopped in a clearing and circled Winton as their eyes darted around them. It was clear that the tensions were high.

“So what’s this about Peter?” The man in the red shirt asked.

“Yeah! Spill it.” Another said.

“I-I don’t know, I haven’t heard from her in a while.” Mr. Winton cowered.

“Son of a bitch.” The taller man cursed under his breath. “You had one job motherfucker.”

“Shit. You think she went awal?” Another asked.

One of the men turned and ran his hand down his face. “Nah, not Myra. She was committed.” The men turned and got into Winton’s face. “And what about this FBI guy? She handle it?”

Winton stumbled back. “I-I don’t know, that’s what I sent her for.”

“Shit.” The other man said to another.

“Hold on, hold on.” The man closet to Winton said. “We don’t know anything yet, no need to go running off to Pierce just yet. Bryant, Joe, find her.”

The two men nodded, before walking off. Sam and JJ ducked and remained extra quiet. They watched the men pass and waited for them to clear the forest before thinking about their next move. They needed to catch one of them alive, to find out what their plan was.

“William I’m sorry.” Winton pleaded.

“Fucking screw up. If there was a problem you should have handled it yourself, instead of sending out our only female.”

JJ slipped on a branch and the conversation stopped.

William turned around. “Hear that?” He glared into the forest.

“I” Winton backed up in fear.

“Shut it.” William walked closer to the edge of the clearing to where JJ was hiding.

Sam reached for his gun, but JJ was already two steps ahead. She lunged out, catching him by surprise and tackled William to the ground. She punched him square in the face, which knocked him out a little.

“Hungry motherfucker?” She put a bullet in his eye to distract him, before grabbing her machete and chopping of the his head. “That should slow you down. Sam!” She pointed to a terrified Winton who tried to escape.

“On it!” Sam tackled Winton to the ground and rounded him up.

JJ was ready with her blade. Winton growled at her in full transformation.

“Give me a reason.” She bent down and put the blade to his neck.

“JJ!” Sam pulled him away, tightly by the fabric of his collar.

JJ glared at Sam, but backed away.

Sam whipped him around. “I’m only going to ask you once, where are the girls?”

“I-I don’t know.” Winton flinched.

“Wrong answer.” JJ inched closer.

Winton growled and hissed. “And-and if I did know, I wouldn’t tell a bunch of halfwits like you.”

“Sam.” JJ growled.

“I got it JJ.” Sam was running out of patience. “I’m only going to ask you again.” Sam placed the blade to his neck, but Winton didn’t budge.

“Fine.” JJ stepped in and snapped Winton’s head back and shoved her blade through his throat.

Winton chucked on his own blood as he struggled to breathe, Sam had no other choice but to delivered the final blow, cutting his head clear off his shoulders.

“What the hell JJ!” Sam shouted.

“He wasn’t going to talk.”

“He was the only person who knew where the girls are.”

“Those girls are as good as dead.” She turned away with an icy expression in her eyes.

Sam chased after her, grabbing her by the arm. “We don’t know that.”

She jerked her arm away. “Are you stupid? Or just blindly optimistic? Monster don’t take hostages, and they certainly don’t leave victims alive.”

Sam shook his head in frustration. “That’s not always the case.”

JJ threw her heads up. “I don’t know what kind of hunter you are, but you ain’t no world saver.”

“Sometimes you have to believe.”

“Yeah.” JJ snarled “I believe are right, just like I believed them demons wouldn’t kill my family. They kept us for three straight days. For three straight days I had to hide to stay alive. Where was yawl at then uh? Fuckers got away and ain’t no one came to our recuse.” JJ paced in a small circle. “And you know what the funny part is, after I tracked them down and asked them why they choose us, you know what they said? The said humans are made for their enjoyment, that they can just do what they please.” JJ balled up her fist and turned away from Sam. “Those monster didn’t care, they just gon keep on killing until we put a bullet through their brain.”

Sam understood all too well the emotions that JJ was going through. Demons killed half his family too. He was no stranger to their sadistic behavior, but his heart knew better than to give up without a fight.

“I’m sorry there wasn’t anyone there to save your family Jae’mason and you don’t owe those girls not a think, but if there is even a slight chance that they are alive and well, I’m going to take it. With or without you.” Sam turned back and headed to the clearing to burn the bodies.

When he returned to his car, JJ was nowhere to be found. He sighed in irritation, he wanted to finish the case with JJ, but he wasn’t going to give up on those girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Bryant and Joe ran to the office. Their boss wasn’t going to like the news but there was no time to fight about it. They busted in, out of breath before their boss. He barely blinked although he could sense the uneasiness coming from his employees.

“Yes?” He said calmly, as he shifted through his stacks of paper.

“Boss, we got a problem.” Bryant spoke first. “Winton and William, they’ve been killed!”

“What?” Pierce threw down his papers. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Bryant nodded. “We found their burned bodies in the clearing behind the eater off Docks.”

Pierce glared and slowly took off his reading glasses. “Thank you.”

Bryant and Joe let themselves out, leaving Pierce alone to think. The big boss would not like this, but what was done was done. He was warned that there would be complications, but he didn’t think they would happen so soon. He rose from his chair and headed to the back, down the long hallway leading to the den his master had built. At the entrance was Haris, the third in command.

“May I speak with Agapios?” Pierce bowed his head in respect.

“About?” Haris flashed his sharp teeth and milky blue eyes.

“Something’s come up.”

Haris nodded and let Pierce pass. For the most part the older Arachne trusted their new brothers. There was no reason to question their motives or actions as they have proved themselves over time. Supplying them with food and offering their base was proof that Pierce and his men were committed to their cause. Pierce walked into the dimly lit storage room, covered in silver sticky web. He walked past the bodies of drifters and homeless people unlucky enough to cross their path. He stepped over the web with spider like agility to the throne of his master in the middle of the spider’s pit.

“Yes?” A deep raspy voice broke the silence as Agapios sat above him, with his second in command Silas beside him.

“There has been some complications, my lord.” Pierce bowed and then faced his master.

“Huumeens!” Silas hissed. “Getting too feisty! I will eats them! Brother allow me!” Silas squirmed in excitement.

“Settle down.” Agapios blinked all of his multiple eyes. “Continue Bernard.”

“Our brothers have been slain and there is still no word from Myra.”

Agapios slowly glared with his eyes focused on something in the distance. “Hunters.” He hissed under his breath

“Hunters!” Silas hissed and jumped up and down in anger.

Agapios need not hear any more. “We must move.”

“To where my liege?” Pierce asked his master.

“To our second location, after the harvest our clan will be complete and we will leave this town for good.”

“Yes my liege.” Pierce turned and exited the den without question. He had longed committed himself to Agapios and was willing to do anything to protect his master and den mates.

“Hunter scum!” Silas hissed as he crawled around the floor.

Haris walked in after Pierce left. “You sure we should harvest now? We already have two females.” Haris turned his attention to Casey and Lydia who were unconscious and encased in web.

“With Myra, our only mature female gone we need replacements now more than ever. After the boys bring us the final two our clan will be complete and there will be no one to stop us.” Agapios twisted his cracked lips into a grin as his underlings cackled into the darkness.

* * *

Simon rounded the corner of his favorite ice cream shoppe when he was approached by Sam. He was shocked to see that he was still alive and in panic he turned and ran for his life. Sam shook his head and chased after him. He didn’t want to think a kid like Simon would be involved but his face said it all. He chased the high school student in between the crowds of people and down the sidewalks. He was younger and faster than Sam, but it was Sam who had the endurance and easily caught up to him after a ten minute chase. He grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him to the ground.

“Simon Glade.” Sam pinned him to the ground. “We need to talk.”

Sam walked the boy to the nearest restaurant so they could talk in public to make Simon feel more comfortable. There was little time for chit chat and Sam needed answers now. They got a booth in the back and Sam could tell by just looking at him, Simon was just a pawn in a much larger plan.

“Look kid, I don’t have a lot of time. Two young girls and possibly more are in a lot of danger if you don’t help me now.”

Simon was scared at first to answer. He hadn’t seen Mr. Winton or Miss Hunt in a few days and he was sure something bad had happened to them. Especially since Mr. Winton had said he had taken care of the FBI agent.

“It’s okay, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m not even FBI.”

“What?” Simon gasped.

“I’m a hunter. My name is Sam Winchester and I hunt monster that hurt innocent people, like the two girls that were taken.” Sam flashed a picture of Lydia and Casey he got from their parents for Simon to see, to remind him what was at stake.

“Those girls? They’re fine, they were practically begging to be a part of our group.” Simon tried to boast through a veil of fear.

“Apart of the Arachne?” Sam was skeptical.

“Yea-yeah.” Simon stuttered, but he could tell Sam was not buying it. “Okay, no, it was all Miss Hunt’s idea. She had promised us that she would pass us in math if we brought her girls.”

“Us?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, me and the guys on the varsity team. I mean we didn’t mean to get caught up in this mess, I mean have you seen those guys?”

It was just as Sam thought, the Arachne were using the school as a breeding ground. “What’s their next move?”

“They-they are making us throw a big party. They told us to invite a bunch of girls, so we asked our girlfriends to spread the word. If the varsity team and cheerleaders were there, everyone would be.”

Sam nodded. “Alright, are they all going to be there too? The Arachne?”

Simon nodded.

“When’s the party.” Sam asked.

“Tomorrow night.”

* * *

Sam was already running the game plan in his head as he headed back to his room at the B&B. He smiled at the check in lady as he passed, there was still time to end this. Now would have been a good time to call Dean but he was in too deep. He fumbled around his pockets for the key as he tried to balance his dinner in one hand and his bottled water in the other.

“Need a hand?” JJ pushed herself off the walk.

Sam froze in his tracks, nearly dropping his food. “JJ?”

“In the flesh.” She smiled as she walked towards him. “I’ll take that.” She reached for his food.

Sam smiled and reached in his jacket pocket for his room key. He was surprised, but grateful to see her.

“I thought you were gone for good.”

JJ laughed. “For what? So I can watch your world saving ass get handed to you?” Her jokes lightened the mood.

Sam laughed and entered the room. “Well, I’m glad you’re back and I’m sorry.”

“Save it. Things got a little heated back there, but I’m good. I’ve got something to tell you first.”

“Same, but first, dinner time.” Sam opened the brown greasy bag and pulled out two grilled tofu subs.

“Damn you were hungry son.” JJ teased.

Sam laughed, if Dean were here to see him, he was sure his brother would call him the squirrel. “Yeah, I was.” He offered one to JJ.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

Sam stole at glance at her face, she seemed to be letting Sam get closer, it almost made him sad that the case would be ending soon. After all it wasn’t in the Winchester’s luck to keep and have lasting friends, love interest were out of the question. Sam sighed, but enjoyed his meal beside her.

“Fry?” Sam broke open the bag.

“Cajun seasoned? My favorite.” JJ smiled. “So, that guy Pierce.” Sam looked up at JJ. “He runs an auto repair shop just out of town.”

“You donfed saye.” Sam mumbled with a mouth full of food. “I mean go on.” He swallowed.

She laughed. “You’re hopeless.” And threw a napkin at his face. “Yeah, I cased the place and I think everyone on his pay role is one of them.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Sam nodded, that meant there were at last five or six of them. That was a lot of targets, but it didn’t deter Sam at all. “Alright. Turns out they’re going to plan to kidnap at lot more girls tomorrow night.”

“What? How do you know that?”

“That kid Simon, he spilled it.”

JJ was not surprised. “Knew the punk wasn’t clean.”

“He hasn’t been turned yet, Myra and Winton were just using him and his friends to get to the girls.”

“Hmmp. So what’s the game plan?”

Sam sighed. “Not sure, we’re looking at a least a tiny army of about maybe eight or more and there are only two of us.”

“Yeah, one world saver and one badass with a gun. I think that’s more than enough.”

JJ’s optimism was welcomed, but it was still a daunting task. With such little time, it was better to break up the party and save as many girls as they could then deal with the Arachne later.

* * *

With the help of help of Simon and his friends, Sam and JJ had a good idea of what some of the Arachne looked like in their human form. The party was at a small abandoned shack just out of town. The place looked like it had been used many times before judging by the number of beer bottles and cigarette buds scattered across the ground. Sam and JJ were able to search and identify at least four of the goons walking around. They blended in with the group, acting as drug dealers or bouncers. Sam had to make sure not to cause a scene, teens liked to record things and last thing he needed was a national audience.

Sam and JJ split up to kill as many goons as they could. JJ capped two in the back who were getting too close to a group of teenage girls. She flashed her fake FBI badge and told the girls to run. Sam ganked one trying to take a piss in the woods, but there was still one left and the party was full of victims. Sam snuck around back to where Simon and his friends were gathered. He asked them if there were any more Arachne’s at the party, but Simon wasn’t sure. That’s when someone killed the lights. All the party goers stopped and looked around in the darkness. Sam and JJ clutched their guns and expected the worst, that’s when Sam saw Bryant round the corner. Sam chased after him, but it was hard to catch up with him in the darkness. Sam was making head way when Bryant turned and entered the building. The lights flashed on and the music blared. The teens jumped and rocked to the music creating an uncross able sea of bodies. It was a scene of pure chaos. JJ was also taken off guard as she searched for Sam, but there were too many teens around and more arriving making it was impossible to see. Sam cut through the party goers and looked around when Lewis, one of Simon’s friends came barreling towards him.

“Quick! Those freaks are out there!” Lewis shouted.

Sam followed him out to where Simon and the others were standing. JJ rounded the corner around that time too. Two Arachne were growling in the trees, with one on the ground. They spun their web and yanked two girls up into the trees, Anna and Kristi.

“Kristi!” Simon shouted, hopelessly.

Bryant jumped in front of him. “Trader!” And spit poisonous acid on him.

“Simon!” Sam rushed to his side.

The rest of the kids outside cleared the area in fear as JJ ran over to Simon. He was hurt pretty bad, but he would make it. JJ turned and looked at the trees, the Arachne were gone and so were the girls.

The next day Sam and JJ made sure to keep a low profile. The police were on high alert and Sam was having trouble making sure the police stayed out of it. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt. He phoned the local authorities and assured them that the FBI had many leads and were close to closing the case, but even with running damage control the town was at a tipping point. Things could get messy if they didn’t close the case soon. Their only console was knowing that the Arachne could not leave as well, as the patrols were too high for them to leave without a fight.

“That auto shop.” Sam loaded his guns and packed his weapon bag. “You think you can get there undetected?”

“In my sleep.” JJ loaded up.

“Alright.” Sam led while JJ followed, this was their last chance and they Arachne weren’t going to get away this time.

* * *

Across town Agapios was raving mad. With more of his brothers slain and hunters in town all their lives were in jeopardy. They had to move quick, but it was challenging toting the new females with them, but they had no other choice. Agapios ordering everyone to move out, they would be safer at another location in case anyone found out about their main base.

It didn’t take them long to load up and head out. They drove in a newly fixed bread trunk that was already in the repair shop. The brand was easily recognized by the town’s people, but also highly trusted and no one would question a bread trunk heading over to the warehouse part of town where their offices were. Bryant and Pierce loaded the girls in the back. Silas used just enough venom to knock them unconscious, fore they could not turn the girls there. They would need a far more safer and secluded location to spawn their brood. They hurried along the road, with Pierce and Bryant riding up front and the others in the back. As they exited the shop and drove down the street, Pierce noticed a police check point up ahead. He cursed, there was no way around it.

“Let me do the talking.” Pierce hushed Bryant. He slowed and stopped until it was his turn to face the police. Agapios hissed anxiously in the back, as he sensed something was wrong. “What-what can I do for you officer?” Pierce looked down at the cop as sweat began to built on his brows.

“Bernard?” The police officer lowered his sunglasses.

Pierce let out an uneasy laugh. “Carl, barely recognized you there.”

Carl burst into laughter. “Yeah! Get that a lot, it’s the shades.” Carl looked up and over and waved to Bryant. “You fixing her up?”

“Haha, yeah, just making a personal delivery.” Pierce tried to remain calm. Agapios and Silas listened carefully from the back, they were ready to fight if they needed to.

“Cool, cool.” Carl looked down at his partner, who was waiting for the all clear. “You know what, I’m not going to hold you up.”

“Really? Thank you.” Pierce breathed a sigh of relief.

“Keep on truckin’ my friend!” Carl hopped down from the trunk and let his friend pass.

“I owe you one!” Pierce shouted as he calmly drove away, passing nervous glances on and off the road. He smiled and waved at the other officers, as the sweat ran down his face, he needed to stay calm. He wasn’t sure how many other police check points were out there, but he couldn’t afford to get caught up in another. So he stayed to the back roads.

Sam and JJ arrived at the auto shop and parked a block away. It was imperative that they catch the clan off guard. JJ was ready with her teaser gun, while Sam trailed behind. They rounded to the back, hugging the building closely. Sam nodded at JJ silently letting her know he was going for the handle. He turned it, slowly, and listened. It was quiet, even for a Sunday. There were no sounds at all making Sam immediately feel uneasy, fore there were cars parked in front but not a whisper coming from the building. It was now or never, so Sam slipped in, with JJ not too far behind. They walked slowly, but quietly down the silk covered halls. This was for sure an Arachne den, there was no doubt about it, but the further they got the more they started to realize that the place was abandoned. Sam headed to the front. There were no associates at the desk. He turned back and met up with JJ who had equal news.

“They fled.” JJ tucked her stun gun into her holster.

Sam nodded. “Looks like it. Any signs of the girls?”

“No.” JJ was almost as disappointed as Sam was in not finding the girls. Though she was never optimistic about finding them alive, being around Sam was giving her a false sense of hopefulness. She’d heard so much about the hunters duo, but bedtime stories and drunken boast never impressed her. What impressed her was the level of fearlessness and heart a hunter put in each hunt. Your reputation didn’t matter for shit, if you were no use during a hunt. Tragically, JJ had come across many hunters who would spit game like an Arachne spit web, but perished because of their over blown ego and lack of talent. Sam was different though, he was foolish and a risk taker, but he meant what he said and always followed through. Even if the odds were stacked way out of his favor. He was the kind of person who would throw themselves into a fire and call it just another Sunday afternoon. Those types of people got themselves killed, but they were also the ones that would have your back the most.

“Hey!” JJ shouted to Sam from the back office.

Sam popped in, machete ready.

“Yo chill, we’re the only ones here remember.” She tried to joke. Sam forced himself to laugh, but didn’t let his guard down. “Turns out Mr. Pierce owns a parts warehouse across town.”

Sam nodded, they rushed back to the car, the Arachne were already one step ahead of them. The address was penned into the GPS and using JJ’s knowledge of the back roads, they made it there in no time. The parts shop was on a fenced in property with lots of abandoned cars and junk piles. That gave them the cover they needed but they still had no idea how many Arachne they would be dealing with. Sam parked a few blocks away and loaded up before heading to the shop. There appeared to be only one way in, but JJ spotted a rusted hole in the fence big enough for them to squeeze through. JJ led while Sam followed not too far behind. They slipped through the hole and tip toed to the first pile for coverage. Sam used the mirrors of the abandoned car to check for look outs. He saw no one at first until he spotted a man a few yards away. He was walking slowly around the building but not towards them. He pulled out a cigarette and lite it before walking around to the other side of the building. That’s when they decided to split. Sam trusted JJ enough to be okay on her own, but he still worried about her.

JJ stalked after the smoking man, while Sam took off to the side door around the building where the man came from. On the wall Sam inched closer to the door. He was inches away from grabbing the handle when he heard voices. He turned and looked, he had been spotted. Sam darted to the junk cars as Bryant spirited after him. Sam kept a good pace, until he was clothes lined by Pierce. Sam hit the ground and was stunned, but experience fueled his reflexes. He was able to block Bryant’s attack just in time.

Haris took a few more hits from his cigarette before rubbing it out with his fingers. He paused when he heard a noise coming from across the yard. JJ froze, but Haris ran past her. JJ ducked and reached for her stun gun. Haris rounded the corner and quickly found the source of all the commotion. His two brothers were locked in heated battle with a hunter. Bryant was missing a hand and bleeding badly, but Pierce was holding his own. Haris growled as he started to transform, he ran to towards his brothers and tackled Sam from behind. Caught off guard, Sam hit the ground hard. Haris was a lot stronger than the Arachne he had fought before. Haris landed blow after blow, while Pierce sneered and laughed.

“What you laughing at?” JJ hit Pierce with her stun gun, bringing the man to his knees.

When Pierce was on his knees she reached for her machete and cut his head clear off his shoulders. Haris growled and hissed, driven by rage lunged at JJ. She grabbed her piece and loaded a bullet into his chest. That stopped him in just enough time for Sam to hop on his back and put his blade through his neck. Bryant was enraged but turned his attention back to the warehouse. He ran with JJ hot on his tail. Sam finished the job and hurried after them. Bryant reached the back door and swung it open. JJ followed him down the hall to the workshop area where she lost him. She looked all around, listening for noises. She cursed and took a guess and walked towards the hallway on the other side. Sam ran into the workshop area just seconds late, expecting to find JJ and Bryant, but neither were nowhere to be found.

“Up here hunter.” Agapios shouted from the office room balcony.

Sam looked up in terror as he saw JJ captured by one of the Arachne.

“What a lovely female I see you have toting around.” Agapios took a quick whiff of JJ’s scent. She turned away in anger. “Too wild to turn, but I will make you an offer.”

Sam stood, not sure what to do. “Let her go!”

Agapios laughed. “Don’t you want to hear my offer?”

Sam balled his fist.

“Because I can always turn her.” Agapios waved his hand as Silas pulled her by her curly hair exposing her neck.

“Wait!” Sam reached for the balcony.

Agapios smiled. “That’s more like it. My people don’t want much, but a chance to thrive once more, after all this world is our home too. I will offer you a trade. Me and my clan’s save escape for your girlfriend. I think that is more than fair considering.”

“Sam no!” JJ shouted.

“Quiet girl!” Agapios snapped. “It is his choice not yours.” He hissed.

“Yeah! Well fuck you!” JJ shouted as her fingers finally reached the small tear gas bomb pull ring, she had hiding in her jacket.

It exploded, pouring eye burning gas into the air. The Arachne hissed and ran blindly in every direction. Panicked, Silas knocked JJ over the balcony, she fell two stories. Agapios also fell from the balcony.

“JJ!” Sam ran, but it was then that he realized the opportunity JJ had given him. He ran to Agapios first in a sprint and sliced his head from his body. The other two Arachne were still upstairs. He took one glance at JJ’s body to see if she was breathing, she was alive. Sam took the hallway and ran up the stairs. Bryant was at the bottom screaming and begging for his life. Sam paid his cries little attention as he delivered the final blow. Sam past him to reach the main office. Some of the tear gas remained in the air and it was burning his eyes, but he still had one more Arachne left to kill. Silas thrashed around the room, knocking over chairs and desk. He could not see but he could smell Sam. He hissed and ran straight for him. With little time to dodge Sam leap out of the way. In the confusing he lost his blade, but Silas was still locked onto his scent. The Arachne charged with his second attack. Sam grabbed what he could find, which was a broken off wooden table leg. He used it in defense to stab Silas in the stomach.

“Foooolisshh huuuuuumeens, Arachne can not be killed with woods.” Silas hissed as he blindly took out the stake and threw it to the ground.

“Yeah I know.” That small amount of time was all Sam needed to find his blade.

Silas attacked again, but Sam rolled out of the way, tripping him to the ground in the process. Sam jolted up and onto Silas’s back, who thrashed below him and delivered the final blow the monster’s neck. When the Arachne was dead, with his head lying detached next to his body, Sam took a breather. His eyes burned a little but he could still see. He thought of JJ and ran downstairs to her side.

“JJ!” Sam sled in beside her and checked her head. It was hard to see if she had suffered any injuries through her giant fro of curls, but he didn’t know what else to do.

“Sam. Sam.” She whispered.

“JJ.”

“The girls, the girls Sam.” She pointed.

“Right!” Sam stood to find them.

JJ watched Sam leave. She couldn’t believe that she made it out of this okay. She knew she would be feeling it in the morning, but in this moment she didn’t care. She looked around her as her vison blurred. She turned her head as she heard the cries of school girls coming from the halls. They were all alive. JJ could almost cry, Sam was right and this time someone had come to their recuse. JJ smiled as widely as she could, it was rare to save a victim, so rare she would have never believed her eyes. Sam herded them out and shouted to JJ that he would be back for her. She sort of nodded. They saved them, he saved them, just like he said he would. Sam Winchester the world saver after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sled open the curtain to JJ’s bed in the hospital. She was up and ready to go. After the whole ordeal Sam dropped the girls off at the police station, each of them were eager to put this terrifying day behind them. Sam told the girls who he really was and asked them to never tell the cops his or JJ’s real identity, but if those monsters ever returned he gave them his number to call. They were grateful. Now the case was done and Sam wanted to make sure JJ got home safe.

“How you holding up?” Sam asked.

“No bad.” JJ was lucky to make it out without any major injuries.

“You all clear to go?”

“Yeah.” She sled off the hospital bed and walked out with Sam. “So, Sam Winchester, the great world saver, how about a little celebration for finishing the case?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so you like to have fun now?” He joked.

JJ laughed, forming the biggest smile Sam had ever seen. “Yeah, but only when the work is done.” She lent in and kissed Sam lightly on the lips. Stunned, Sam paused but did not pull away. JJ smiled. “So world saver, how about it?”

“Alright.” Sam smiled.

It was nice to wake up next to a warm body for once. Sam rolled over only to find that his had already gone. JJ left a note that she was taking the next bus out of town to Vagas and if he ever needed anything to call. Sam sighed in disappointment, but he understood. Being a hunter was a lonely life. He packed up and checked out, walking out of the B&B for the last time. He walked across the street to the diner and had his last breakfast, wishing JJ was here to share it with him. There was so much he waited to tell her, but it was too late now. He checked his phone to see if Dean had called, nothing. He had been gone a little over a week and it was strange for Dean not to call, but Sam wasn’t worried about that at the moment. He tipped his waitress and walked to his car, looking at the beautiful town of Sunny Day, Colorado for one last time. He would miss this place. He got in his car and drove home, it would be an all-night drive, but Sam needed the air.

Sam hit the road alone once again, heading back to the bunker. He was happy to be heading home, back to his bed, back to his brother. The roads were nice and clear and the sky was beautiful. He was happy to finish the case, but his heart couldn’t let the idea of never seeing JJ again go. She was a damn good hunter and if last night wasn’t all the proof he needed on how he felt about her he didn’t know what else would. He pulled off on the dirt road on the side of the highway. He checked his phone and his watch. There was just one more thing he wanted to ask her.

JJ snapped open a bottle of sweet ice tea and gulped it down. She’d been on the bus for Las Vagas for hours and needed a breath of fresh air. They stopped in Utah and it was beautiful but boring. She kicked back at the bus station and played on her phone. She smiled warmly at the picture of a sleeping Sam she stole just at dawn. It would have been nice to hear his voice one more time, but she made her choice. She sighed and pulled out a bag of chips and munched away.

“Now what kind of lunch is that?” Sam appeared around the corner.

JJ jumped up, surprised to see him. “You stalking me now?”

Sam shrugged. “You got away before I could ask.”

JJ raised an eyebrow. “Ask what?”

Sam closed the gap between them. “Before I could ask if you wanted to come with me.”

JJ laughed, but didn’t move away. “To where? Your big giant castle in the sky?”

“No, to my big large bunker in the ground. Complete with hundreds of years of hunt knowledge, passed down for generations.”

JJ laughed, as she waited for the punch line, but when she looked up Sam was serious.

“Come with me JJ.” Sam wrapped his arms around her. “Come save the world with me.”

Her brown eyes met his brown eyes, he was seriousness and that scared her. She trusted very little people and she of all people knew that talk was cheap, but somehow her heart could not resist.

“Okay tough guy.” She smiled, unsure where this new road would take her. “But you owe me a bus ticket.” She slipped out of his arms and ran to get her stuff.

Sam laughed. He would have one hell of a time trying to example to Dean why he brought a girl home, but maybe it would lighten up the mood a bit. With that thought though, Sam bought a bunch of beer just in case.


End file.
